


Esteban讨厌一切

by Morless



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless
Summary: 那天Esteban在吃午餐，他突然想起了他讨厌的两个人。
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Esteban讨厌一切

**Author's Note:**

> Pierre Gasly×Charles Leclerc前提下的Pierre Gasly×Esteban Ocon，Ocon单向，奇怪的情感.  
> 我的宗旨:我爽就行!

Esteban原本谁也不讨厌，因为他不在乎，他谁也不在乎。媒体和身边的人会指责他，从前他可以靠甜乎乎的笑容蒙混过关，现在几乎没人吃他这套了，他也随心所欲。

但是他清楚地知道，他讨厌Pierre和Charles。

看吧，我也不是完全冷血无情，Esteban有时候也会自己想。在他很小的时候——那时他箍着牙套、留着齐肩的卷发——Jules对他很好，在他们合影后还给他偷偷买了一只巧克力味的冰淇淋，让Esteban喜欢上了Jules；只是Jules不喜欢他罢了，他哭哭啼啼地去找这个漂亮兄长、想要告诉他Charles撞飞了他的冠军时，Jules怀里已经多了另一个呜哩哇啦流着眼泪的小脑袋。那是Charles，Esteban知道这颗脑袋属于那个可恶的小混蛋，但他没想到Jules宁可喜欢他也不喜欢自己。这让Esteban伤透了心，那时他决定讨厌Charles。当他抹着眼泪吸溜鼻子，准备自己消化这场该死的混乱时，Pierre站到他身后了。

噢，Pierre。Esteban想到这里时正在嚼鸡肉，他几乎快把那点食物嚼得稀烂了。噢、Pierre！他忘记了，他也讨厌Pierre，但是不是从那时。那天Pierre从背后抱住他，他的瞳孔是蓝色的，蓝得太假了，像工厂里加工的漂亮玻璃；他的嘴唇也漂亮得像假的，人捏的，吐露出的美好语句也如同伪造的一样：别哭啦，我会喜欢你，我会安慰你的。

那个时候他就这么信了，“Pierre会喜欢我”，一直到他们两个的矛盾从赛道上演变为赛道下。Pierre红着眼角追问他为什么要选择碰撞，Esteban耸耸肩，像他向来的那样：“这是赛场，Pierre，我不在乎。”

Pierre不再喜欢他了。Esteban觉得他莫名其妙，幼稚又优柔。于是他也不再喜欢Pierre了，尽管他从来没在明面上表现过自己曾经喜欢他。

从什么时候开始讨厌Pierre的？Esteban不清楚，也许是Pierre再也不缠着他、要求他道歉的时候，也许是Pierre不再关注他的Instagram账号的时候，但是他想，最有可能的应该是看见Pierre亲吻Charles的时候。

也许牵手是因为Charles不认得路，拥抱是因为他们两个是很好的朋友，但是亲吻——亲吻绝对是因为他们两个是甜蜜的情侣。他没有办法再欺骗自己了，完全没有。Pierre捧着Charles的脸，小混蛋Charles现在长成了大混蛋，两只胳膊箍着Pierre的腰不松开，但Esteban哪怕相隔甚远也能看见Pierre那双蓝眼睛里流淌出的蜂蜜；他们接吻又接吻，几片嘴唇像黏在一起一样难舍难分。他们在说些什么，Esteban没有再去管了，因为那时他的脑袋一团糟，他想到Pierre吻着Charles的嘴角亲昵地喊他“我亲爱的”，想到Charles眨着大眼睛向Pierre索吻，想到这两个人牵着手坐上同一辆车、驶向同一栋房子，想到两个人哪怕精疲力尽也要交换晚安吻、互道甜蜜的晚安。他离开了，他不能再想下去了。

是的。Esteban咽下了鸡肉，他开始吃圣女果。他原本只讨厌Charles，从那时起、他也讨厌Pierre了。Charles是个混蛋，而Pierre是个骗子，这两个人不爱搭理Esteban却让Esteban备受煎熬。他不在乎，哪怕是假装不在乎。

雷诺今天提供的圣女果太酸了，Esteban被酸得牙齿疼。


End file.
